


Family Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You loved volunteering for a variety of reasons, but the main one was that you got to spend time with your family.





	Family Time

You had spent every Saturday for the past year volunteering at your local animal shelter. It was perfect, because you absolutely loved animals, and you wanted to sart volunteering anyway. About four months ago, your two boyfriends and your daughter had decided to tag along one day. Since then, it’s become a bit of a tradition, and a time where all four of you actually get to do something together. Claire was only four, so she couldn’t do much on her own, but she loved the animals as much as you did. 

“Hey, guys!” Lily, your friend that worked at the shelter and was in charge of the volunteers, greeted. You smiled. 

“Hi! How’ve you been?” You and Lily only talked for a few moments before the conversation turned back to the reason you were there in the first place. “So, what do you want us to do first?” At your words, Dean and Cas stopped their own conversation to see what they’d be doing. 

“Well it’s about time the cats get baths, so you can go help with that, if you want! Or help clean out the kennels.” You glance down at Claire, deciding to let her choose. 

“Which do you wanna do, babygirl?”

“Wash the cats,” she said decisively. You nod. 

“Alright, let’s go.” You led the way to where they bathed the animals. Claire ended up helping Dean, since she couldn’t bathe a cat by herself yet, and you and Cas worked together to clean off and dry each cat. 

You two chatted idly as you set to work, you washing and him drying. “You think we could convince Dean to let us get a cat?” you asked with a grin, glancing from the black kitten who’s fur you were currently shampooing over to your boyfriend, who was helping your daughter soap a fat orange cat. 

Castiel let out a laugh. “Honestly, I’m surprised we even manage to get him here each week.” 

“Yeah, true,” you said with a laugh. “Maybe we can get Claire to convince him. You know she’s got him wrapped around her finger.”

“You got that right,” Cas hummed. “You know, she’s been talking for the past few weeks about that newer kitten they got, the grey and white one?”

“Lucky? Yeah, I’ve noticed she likes him,” you said, rinsing the shampoo from the kitten in your hands. You passed him to Cas and he gently toweled the small animal off. The time passed quickly, the two of you just continuing to talk. 

Once the cats were clean, Lily had the four of you start walking dogs. This time, Claire was walking with Cas and hanging onto the leash (which Cas made sure he still had a tight grip on) while you and Dean walked side by side with the dogs you had started walking. 

“How’s work been?” Dean owned an auto repair shop, and you liked to work there sometimes, since you loved cars as well. Most of the time though, you were pretty busy with your art. 

“Pretty good. We hired a new guy the other day, Garth. He’s a bit...quirky, to say the least,” Dean said with a laugh, making you grin. “But I think he’s fitting in well, and he’s pretty good at what he does.”

“That’s good,” you hummed. 

“What’ve you been working on lately? You’ve been spending a lot of time in your studio,” he remarked.

“It’s a surprise,” you said with a grin. You were painting a picture of you, Dean, and Cas on your first date for your anniversary. You couldn’t wait to show it to them, and you were nearly done with it. Luckily for you, your anniversary was only a few weeks away. 

“Aw, that’s no fair,” he said with a pout. 

“I never said it was fair,” you laughed. “You’ll just have to wait, Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I hope y'all liked this! don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
